The Rose
by Hikarino Bansei
Summary: A simple rose for Shego.
1. Chapter 1

All right boys and girls, its time for The Rose v 2.0. Same concept, except I'm going to go a completely new direction with it. I still thank Gothic Tiger for her inspiration, and for the entry for the first version (which you can email me for a copy of, if you really want to read the original that bad), but this new one is all mine.

--------------------

Shego's eyes fluttered open slowly, the sunlight traipsing across her face. She grunted and rolled onto her side, covering her head with her pillow, contended for a few moments before her alarm went off. Groaning, the villainess poked a finger at the cursed device, and with a small shot of green the sound ceased. "... Not today," she mumbled, trying to get comfortable again. Her door squeaked for a moment, and the woman shot up and out of bed, hands flaring, glaring towards the door with a look that would scare the bravest of monsters back to their dens. The door shut again with a thud, the woman releasing her guard into a yawn. "Looks like I'm done sleeping anyway. Today feels crappy."

She stumbled over to her closet and pulled off her night shirt, looking at herself in her mirror. She had showered the night before, and it didn't look nor smell like she had sweated from the nightmare during her rest; not that she minded them, anyway, they were good training for her mind. She started slipping on one of her jumpsuits, donning the green and black garment slowly, watching the uniform cover each of her athletic parts. After that was done, she started her daily regimen of stretches, allowing the tight uniform to pull against the direction she was stretching, allowing herself a small workout. Drakken couldn't understand why her uniform was made of this material, and would ask every time he had to repair it why she didn't just get a nice nylon one instead. Kimmie didn't know why Shego was getting stronger with every fight if all the woman did was file her nails. No one knew that her uniform was designed to give the slightest resistance to every movement made, making every movement an exercise in endurance.

Finished with her loosening up, her arms pushed out in front of her hands merely an inch apart, Shego gracefully fell forward to the ground and letting her arms fold slightly as she landed, starting some slow pushups. Every twenty pushups she would move her arms a little further apart, until she was barely able to push herself an inch up at a time, and she began moving her hands back towards each other. This was great exercise for everything from her wrists to her shoulders, and since she had super-powers in her hands, she needed to make sure she could use them at their best.

Using her last pushup to flip over her back and land on her feet, she pulled her arms together in a muscleman pose, taking a deep breath. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out two pairs of gloves, leaving the first pair lying on the dresser, while putting on the second, heavier pair. She got on her back by the dresser and lifted her legs off the floor, then started nicely lifting her body up towards them. Not allowing her legs to budge an inch, she continued her sit-ups for another hour before settling all the way into the floor again. After a few more deep breaths, she stood again, putting the weight gloves back into the dresser, donning the clawed gloves. Checking each finger for sharpness she pulled out a file and made sure they were ready to tear flesh, stone, or steel to shreds with hardly a slash. Shego looked into her simple mirror and smiled. "So what if today is crappy, I can take a bad day."

Stepping into the hall, she immediately groaned. "Shego! I need you to swipe something for my alphabetized chaos machine!" Drakken had been waiting for her.

"Alphabetic what?" She immediately covered her mouth; she knew that was an invitation to rant.

"Oh, my alphabetic chaos machine! You see, libraries use the..." She was not dealing with this today. Walking away while he went about his rant, she zoned out on her own thoughts while he daydreamed about ridiculous ways to rule the world.

'Lets see, first I need to take the hover car for a washing... I could always threaten the goons to do it, but they never get the wax done right. After that is breakfast, followed by a run up a mountain... Maybe I should take the hover car to wash after that, I never know what kind of mud I'll end up landing in. Maybe I should make the goons wash it after all..."

Noticing he hadn't finished with his rant after she had completed her day's checklist, she sighed and pulled out her contract. "Look, I get today off. It's in the contract. It also says you are not to bother me on this day, got it?"

The evil blue man blinked, and after looking at the contract carefully, he moved to a conveniently placed calendar on the wall, and traced his fingers along a line of X-ed out days, leading to one that had red circles around it. "Oh my, is that today? Well, uh, enjoy yourself today, I'll be... somewhere else entirely!" he said as he ran out of the room. Sighing, she walked out of another door.

Stepping outside, she stretched in the sun, and took a deep breath. She looked over to the hover car, which had been neatly washed by the goons earlier that day, about seventeen times. Not that that they hadn't gotten it clean the twelfth time, but Shego was feeling especially bad today. She was going to have to make sure she found that mud puddle today. Hopping in the jet, she took off, watching the beautiful far-off scenery, instead of the grim lair behind her.

After about an hour of cruising, she found a nice mountain that had just been rained on the night before, and made sure to land in a few good mud puddles. 'Those goons had better get it clean later', she thought. Smirking, she looked up at the mountain. This was going to be either a really fun climb, or a really crappy one. Looking at the clock in the car, she smacked her face lightly, 'All right girl, you have an hour to get up and then back down again.' Jumping up to the first ledge, she started up the mountain, every now and again looking to see how much further she had to go. Once at the top, she looked over the view. About thirty miles away was a plane, looking as if it were inching across the horizon. After a few minutes, she started hopping down the mountain, racing the forming avalanche forming behind her from the cliffs breaking at the weight of her landings.

At the bottom of the mountain, Shego hopped into the hover car and revved it up, speeding away from the coming avalanche. "Man, nothing beats a good race against mother nature to show the old hag who's boss," Shego yelled with a laugh.

Back at the base, the goons were grunting as she walked away from the hover car. She swore up and down that they had better wash the car thirty times this time, and if they didn't, there'd be more pain for them than they could imagine. Entering her room, she felt something was off without having to flick the lights on. She looked around the room after her eyes adjusted, and spotted a small form by her bed, slowly moving. She heard deep breathing, which meant whoever this idiot was, they were asleep. She was just going to have to wake them up so they could fully understand just how bad it was to invade Shego's bedroom, especially on today. She silently crept behind the sleeping figure, quickly grabbing them and throwing them against her wall. She heard a familiar grunt, followed by two coincided screams. She knew her room inside out, and light or no light, these people were getting their rears handed to them. Though she could still only make out the one person, she could faintly hear the second person's, and that was enough to know she could deal with them later. She kept her assault up, each time barely missing the mystery intruder. After wandering around the room, the person tripped and fell, their arm catching the light switch and turning the lights on.

Shego felt her blood start to boil when she saw who was in her room. Ron Stoppable, the buffoon sidekick of her arch nemesis, was laying sprawled out on her floor. She growled at him, snapping him out of his fear long enough to crawl away from the green energy that landed behind him. "Shego, wait! Aah!" This kid was just not getting the idea. He needed to be out of her room, and NOW. "Wait, please, Sheg-uh," he said, her slamming her arm against his throat and into the wall.

Holding her clawed hand above her, Shego made sure to give her menacing look to the frightened boy, "You have until the count of two to tell me where your little girlfriend is, one..."

"Kim's not... here..." the boy managed to gasp out before the woman's lips could even form the first letter of the next number.

Shego narrowed her eyes at him, then looked around the room. Nothing was out of place, and there was nowhere for someone to hide. Finally focusing on her bed, she couldn't quite place it, but something was wrong with it. Grabbing the boy by his collar, she dragged him over to her bed, making sure her grip didn't falter. Finally noticing what was on her pillow, she picked him up again.

"What's the meaning of that," she demanded, pointing her finger at a black-stemmed green rose lying on the pillow.

Ron laughed a little, then turned away, "Well, happy birthday."

--------------------

Yes, there will be more chapters.

And I thank my readers. I'd still write this nonsense if you weren't there, but you're someone whom I can let enjoy the story... That is, if you want to. If you don't enjoy it, just leave a holler anyway, feedback is yummy.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a small side note to those that reviewed the first version of this, don't feel obligated to review again just to have reviewed the rose... I still have copies of all the reviews too.

Also, I apologize. This chapter is going to carry on and on. Detrimental to keeping readers with shorter attention spans, but definitely needed for the... ambiance?

Not quite the right word, but it fits a shoe better than "mood".

--------------------

Shego felt her fingers twitching inside the boy's shirt. The buffoon not only insulted her by knowing when her birthday was, but tried to give her a gift? Her clench on the fabric tightened, her palms beginning to sweat. Ron could no longer feel his body, the death glare he was receiving being mind numbingly horrid. "Okay, maybe not-so-happy birthday?" Flinging the mass of flesh across the room, the green powers resembling flames erupted from her hands almost involuntarily, cascading around the room to create small explosions where any stray bolt landed. Shego screamed, nearly tearing the ear drums out of the evil doctor, who was currently a good hundred miles away trying to hide in some remote cave to save himself from any interaction with his partner on the one day off she made him write into the contract.

That first year he hadn't known. It had apparently slipped her mind during the contract signing as well, but that didn't matter. What mattered was how little lair was left by the time he found the contract and revised it. He had mentioned something about going over a death ray with her, and then it was all blank. He surmised the memory was so unbelievably horrific that his mind had blanked it out as it was happening. He barely remembered handing the woman the new contract fresh with his signature and seeing her come down off her fit, and even then she was still someone to fear.

But now all that anger was directed at one person. Were it any other person, the sanity of this move would likely have been questioned, for anyone and everyone who had the cognitive ability to count to three should know the one day not to mess with this super-powered beauty. But Ronald Stoppable was not what many normal people would call sane, though his logic is always far deeper than most people care to look, including himself.

Shego, now clearly focused on the cause of her anger, bolted towards the cowering intruder. She dove at him, which he leapt away from, trying to use his hands to protect his body from the claws. She turned to leap again, and for a split moment something strange registered in her mind. Her anger returning to the forefront, she went after him again, her fingers barely missing the open palm of the evader. Her mind again clicked that something was wrong, but yet it didn't matter. This was dead flesh she needed removed.

This continued for nearly an hour, until a somewhat tired Shego had finally burnt off enough anger for her mind to get a thought in edgewise. Ron had fled into a small corner of her closet, and she tore at him with her powers, when he held up his hands. There, her mind told her, do you see that? Indeed, his hands had cuts and punctures all along them. A couple had reopened and were bleeding, albeit slowly. The blood trickled down to his wrist, and he opened his eyes. The woman was staring with a very confused look on her face. The kind of face girls first give him when he mentions Rufus, the one right before disgust. It's a look that screams "I don't know what that is, why its there, or why I need to know about it."

Her hands powered down, quickly placing one of the sidekick's in them. Not caring what injury she furthered to his hand, Shego turned it over again and again, looking the wounds over. Letting the hand go to walk over to the bed, she picked up the rose and eyed it over carefully. There were thorns on it, though not even a single one had been broken off. The rose itself looked nearly perfect, save maybe an hour's worth of wilting off the bush.

"You... This... Me?" Shego slumped into the bed, her perplexing expression only growing dimmer. Taking this time to look at the hand she had inspected so closely, Ron grew into a state of almost understanding.

"Well yeah, its your birthday, and no one else really got you anything, right? I figured someone had to say its nice you're alive."

Quickly reforming to hatred again, she started spouting, "No one gets me anything because I tell them not to. I don't want people to think its nice I'm alive. I don't want people pitying me because it's some date on the calendar. You take this floral disaster and play sorry with someone else, like Kimmie. She could use it."

Ron looked past Shego for a moment, his eyes glossing a bit. As quickly as they had gone down, his expression came back in full determination. Without another word he walked out of her room, earning a satisfied smirk from the woman occupied within.

Stretching a bit, she let a relaxing sigh loose as she slid her body to the floor, leaving her muscles to unbind. After a few minutes, she picked herself off the floor and ventured into the bathroom, peeling her jumpsuit off. It was time for a good body cleansing, she worked up quite a sweat today.

Shuffling back into her bedroom wearing her nightshirt and a towel around her hair, she sat at her dresser, pulling the towel away. Her hair fell to the floor, neatly tangled in a slightly wet mass. Taking a brush out, she started slowly pulling the bristles through the dark locks, careful not to let a single hair get caught in the maze. A quarter hour had passed before she noticed the rose still left on her floor, discarded as soon as she felt the disturber had gone far enough away. Wondering why she cared to wait, she picked it up, turning it carefully in her hand. The green petals were no longer as energetic, nor did they have the same sheen they had when she first looked at it.

"Nothing special at all about it," Shego mused. Flipping it between fingers, she caught a thorn against her thumb, dropping it. Putting the hurt appendage in her mouth and pointing a lit finger at the traitor, she quickly stopped herself from blasting the flora. "I suppose it is a little special that he got some unique colors, but its simple genetic manipulation Dr D could do in his sleep." Pulling back her hand, she looked over the small hole. "The kid must have looked through a lot of them to find this one to have all the scratches he did." Picking up the gift carefully, she set it on the dresser. "I'll pay you back for my thumb tomorrow. I've worked up enough bad mojo today not to screw it up by angering some tree hugger."

Settling herself into her bed, the villainess closed her eyes. Today was worse than she expected, yet something eased her right into sleep. She still had her fun nightmares, but something felt different about them. It had been a crappy day she would remember.

The next morning, she stretched and yawned to the feeling of warm morning light. She grumbled when she saw where the sun was, remembering her stunt with the alarm clock the morning before. Hearing the door open, she quickly leapt up, ready to take down whoever invaded her room. Hearing the person stop in their tracks, Shego allowed her eyes to focus, seeing... Stoppable again? And he was holding another one of those blasted roses!

"Happy not-your-birthday, Shego."

--------------------

This isn't going to be a birthday-specific story. Nor do I really have an ending in mind. I might even keep doing this day-by-day blow-by-blow thing (I doubt it, though it would be cool to do it like that for a full year's worth... First story on FF that was 365 chapters long. I wonder if they'd start getting restrictive about how much server space I was using by that point...)


	3. Chapter 3

W00t on month long absences. At the rate I'm going, it'll take years to get to a hundred chapters.

Oh well, at least I do still have some idea what I want to do with some of the later antics of Drakken. Also, Kim appearance. And Drakken's mother. And Ed. And cookies.

--------------------

Her eye twitched. She didn't notice it, but Ron did. When he noticed her eye twitching, something clicked inside his brain, a wheel that normally sat unused in his mind began turning. He understood what the body signals of this woman were trying to tell him, and it scared the boy. At that moment, a small hairless rodent decided to appear, and look up to his best bud, only to notice something amiss. Looking to the source of the problem, the rodent's instincts picked up on it immediately. Squeaking like crazy, he grabbed on for dear life as the hero saving kid dove backwards to avoid a clawed plasma attack.

As Shego continued to assault the boy with near miss after near miss, screams of both fear and anger scared nearby guards from their posts; they didn't want to witness the villainess's torture session. They felt bad about whoever was bearing witness to the steam the woman needed let out, but there wasn't enough money in Drakken's bank account to pay for even a moment of what could be dished out by the mad woman.

Ron needed to keep moving. Every inch he didn't move was an inch closer to death. He needed to let her calm down; or wear out. She was a professional, and not likely to do either for a long time if she was determined enough. This was not looking good. She was going to do some serious damage soon, he was wearing out, and running out of maneuvering room.

Oh, this boy had some nerve. He was going to pay for even thinking about being smart with her, especially about that. If he did make it out of this, she was going to laugh for so long. He was helping her let out more stress than her usual goof. But what was that out of the corner of her eye? A flash of red, it seemed. Not that there was enough time to think about it before Shego was pinned, her arms held down. Letting out a mighty roar, she fought against this teenage do-gooder. "Ron, get out of here, fast," Kim said, being thrown away as her attention shifted.

Getting up, the evil woman glared at her arch nemesis; her antithesis in fighting. "Stay out of this Possible, you don't even want to know what that idiot has done to me." Diving again at the retreating boy, she felt her foot suddenly stop, her body with it. Falling to the ground, Shego saw the wire around her ankle. That girl didn't know when to quit, did she? Well fine, more stress to free up.

Ron stopped running. Kim didn't understand why he was here; he made Wade swear not to say anything. Even if Wade had told Kim, his friend wouldn't understand that he wasn't going to be in danger. So what if he was just about to be cut to shreds when she showed up. Turning around and heading for the fighting girls, he made up his mind. He had to stop the fighting... somehow. Seeing the two get into their stare-down, he got ready. There it was, they dove at each other, completely absorbed in taking each other down. He jumped between them, hands held out, stopping them with a palm to each of their faces. "Girls, wait, the Ron has some 'splainin to do!"

Shego snarled while Kim started in. "Ron, she's evil! What are you even thinking, trying to give her a present? And where did you even get seeds for those roses?" Shego caught that. Seeds, not the roses themselves? That means this kid took the care of growing these things for months, quite possibly the year and a half he had known of her. "And buying that super growth formula, what were you thinking?" So much for that idea, but at least she knew it still took some work to make sure the roses turned out to look this good.

"Kim, it was her birthday! You know how mean she is, I thought maybe if someone was a little nicer to her she wouldn't be so grumpy all the time!"

"Oh yeah, because that worked yesterday, and it sure worked today." Both teens looked over at Shego, who was standing cross-armed against the wall.

"I got it, you don't want birthday presents, so I was just gonna start giving to you the rest of the time" This boy was obviously not getting it.

"Ron!" And his little girlfriend wasn't helping. Neither of them were supposed to bother her unless Drakken was doing something evil.

"Shego, where are you!" Speak of the devil, the evil-genius was coming here. Oh, what a mess this was going to be. "Ah, there you are! Hurry up, we have to go." Pointing to the gathered crowd, he stopped in his tracks. "Kim possible! And her sidekick?" nervously trying to think a way out of what he had just said, he said the first thing that popped into his mind. "How about some tea and cookies?" Oh, her boss was such an idiot.

"You know, not so much on the tea, but cookies would be kickin'." And the other idiot decides to encourage him. At least Kimmie knows how aggravating this is. Maybe she'll stop them.

"Well, I could use some tea, I guess." So much for that. Everyone walked into the kitchen, Drakken getting tea while the others sat down. An uncomfortable silence settled while waiting, but sooner than it seemed the blue man had returned with a tray of cups, cookies, and a tea kettle. There was some more silence before Dr D started drumming his fingers.

"So, what brings all of you here to my nice little home?"

"I was here giving a normal every day gift to Shego there." The silence broken, Ron answered before starting to shove cookies into his mouth. Rufus was sitting on the table, gobbling on some cookies, before drinking out of the tea cup.

"And I was here trying to stop him, and Shego from hurting him." Sipping her tea, Kim simply tried to observe the situation.

Sitting across from her, Shego downed a mouthful of the searing hot tea, anything to avoid the situation. "I live here, unfortunately."

Drakken looked back and forth among the people gathered before coming up with his answer. And oh, it was definitely the wrong answer. "So, you and Shego here are an item?" Spitting out the mouthfuls of food and drink they both had, they started to deny his claim when the doorbell rang. "Oh, one moment, I'll go get the door."

Shego leaned back in her chair, grabbed a Villain's Monthly magazine, and buried herself in it. She was no longer going to be a part of this. "Oh Drewbie, your kitchen looks so nice!" Oh please no, not today. Things were crazy enough. All the more reason to bury herself further in the magazine.

"Mother, you remember Shego. Here with us are... Rival radio show hosts. This is Kim Possible," he said, motioning to the heroine, who looked at Shego for an explanation. Getting only a shake of the head, she turns to Miss Lipsky and takes the offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I've had some interesting experiences... Radio show hosting with your son."

Turning to the boy who was busy getting cookies inside his mouth, he continued. "And this is her partner, whom I can never seem to remember the name of."

Looking up, he groaned, "Its Ron stoppable! What is up with remembering my name?"

Before getting to say anything else, the doctor added one more piece of information. "He is currently courting Shego here."

Her hands lit up at that one. Even if only for a second, her magazine was now destroyed. Miss Lipsky almost saw it, but the hands were out before the mother turned to her. "Oh, what wonderful news!" Grabbing the green woman and picking her up in a powerful hug, she continued, "One day you might have kids, and they can be radio show hosts, oh, I'm so happy!"

Trying to pry herself free, she needed to say something... anything. "Look, we're not..."

Not having time to finish, the elder tossed her down. "Oh, I have news of my own. Edward is back again. I have to go now, but have fun with him Drewbie! And don't let him get you into trouble again!"

Running out, her small visage was soon replaced by a familiar mullet-bearing motor specialist. "Dude, green babe, I'm back!" Quickly swooping in and grabbing the vixen, he was just as quickly blasted away. "Ed, don't bother. She's taken now, Possible's sidekick snatched her up."

Quickly seeing that Kim and Ron were in the room, his convictions were suddenly focused on the latter. Picking him up by his collar, he glared the boy down, "you, kid! You're the one Shego has her eyes on now? I say we fight for her!"

"Whoa, I'm a lover, not a fighter! Besides, we're not a couple man!" Tossing him across the room, Motor Ed was having none of that.

"What, so now you're not good enough to admit it? I am definitely going to have to rearrange your face. Seriously." Getting a bolt of green energy to his abdomen, Eddie flew across the room.

"All right everyone, listen up! I am not now, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be Stoppable's girlfriend! Everyone got that?" Her hands were lit, the table had been destroyed by the wayward plasma, and Kim's shirt had tea on it. That was going to take forever to get out.

Quickly recomposing himself, the recently blasted man moved in to lean over Shego, his arm on the wall behind her. "So what, you're free then? Say this Friday maybe?" Simply ignoring his ramblings she stormed off, intent on going back to bed and making like today never happened. "Saturday maybe?" That earned him a blast straight through a wall. Let Drakken try to take the repair cost out of her pay, he'd know what it was like to be his cousin.

Finally back in her room, she laid down and closed her eyes. Looking over to her dresser, she saw both roses, the one from yesterday and today. Oh, if he came back for tomorrow's promised rose, he was going to regret it.

--------------------

So why so crazy so soon? I was going to do something this wild later, but I figured that by the time I was going to get around to it there'd be less I could toy with. Not that I toyed with everything just yet.

I've had people say to combine chapters to make them longer (another story). I didn't really get what that meant before, but after reading some stories with dividers midchapter, I think I got it.

I won't do that. I either let the flow change the scene, like I did in the first chapter, or I cut off the flow. Putting in dividers makes the story seem too... jumpy for my taste.

3 chapters down, 252 to go, neh?


	4. Chapter 4

Ano...

Well, thanks to the reviewers, even those that had scant to say. ;

Honestly, if you don't feel like you have anything to say, you don't need to. I monitor the hits on a story a lot more closely than the reviews; nothing says how many people read better than how many hits (I have math for getting a more accurate number than what's displayed) I'm getting.

I had to rewrite this chapter several hundred times…

--------------------

Rays of morning light shone through the tiny hole in the wall Drakken swore was a fully sized window... for a lair, anyway. Shego was about to open her eyes when a familiar scent caught her nose. Oh, but that boy would pay if he did what she thought he did. "Not going to open my eyes, I don't have to go psycho today. Or maybe I should... psycho Shego is always good for a laugh." Her thoughts died there for a moment, before her finger plopped out from her bed coverings, her finger pointed at what the best guess was the direction for the gentle, almost sweet smell, before a green bolt tore through the air. A crash was heard, and outside her door, two henchmen who had lazily been strolling by jumped, and without a second thought huddled away, hopefully somewhere safe.

Shego heard what she thought was a tiny yelp, and her hands both lit up. Her ears heard nothing more, but her senses told her something was definitely here. Opening each eye cautiously, and just enough to see through while the masks of her eyelashes hid her true target (though more from being less than adequately awake than any conscious decision), she looked around her unadorned room. Joy, she missed the rose. Indeed, there it hung from the ceiling, tied on a string.

Groaning a good morning's groan, the super-villainess sat up on her bed, and reached for the flower. Seemingly just out of her reach, she leaned a little further. Still out of her reach? That's odd, even this early in the morning her sense of distance wasn't this bad. Standing up and stretching a little, she reached again, only to swear she saw it move just out of reach. Getting her favorite finger out and pointing it at the thing, she got ready to fire another shining bolt of green at the invasion of her room, when another yelp was heard. Looking up at where the sound came from... Oh cripes. There was Possible's love toy, dangling from one of the many pipes in her ceiling (Drakken could never allow himself to move into a lair without it at least looking super-genius in design; meaning lots of pipes, blinking lights, and wires). Both hands shot up towards him and the ensuing explosion left a few dripping pipes, but her eyes followed the target. Hands coming shortly after her sight, she continued to follow blasts of semi-materialized anger at the boy, each one missing by a little less.

"YEOWCH!" There. One hit. He smashed against the wall, knocking over a nearby dresser with the force of the impact. Falling on the floor, Shego approached him slowly, hands ablaze, but paling in comparison to the burning look on her face. "You have some nerve, kiddo. Barging into my room uninvited four days in a row, even when I told you not to come back, then hanging around first thing in the morning after I made it clear I didn't even hold your feelings to a candle..." no longer seeming to have the fear for life etched in his face, but rather a confused one, Shego caved to her curiosity. "What is it, brain-boy?"

Scratching his chin for a bit, then looking at the ferret-watch laid on his wrist, Ron said simply, "11:30." In the moment of confusion, the woman's hands unlit, and a stumbled form of what was heard, to which he again replied, "11: 30." A few moments of silence passed before continuing, "You said I was in here first thing in the morning. I snuck in during lunch to hang up your rose, its almost noon." Now there was a feral growl heard rumbling from Shego's insides, one Ron knew well enough than to leave alone.

"Okay-well-nice-seeing-you-enjoy-the-rose-bye!" With that, he shot out of the room, with a few moments of silence before a fairly distant, "I'm gonna be late for class again, you gotta let me use the hover car, Drakken!" A muffled response, followed by, "You gotta have a license for these things too? You take me then!" Another response too quiet to hear, "You know that's not gonna work, so can it at least wait until I'm at school!" Drakken's voice was loud now, seemingly angry at the boy's insight, truthful though it was, "Fine, I'll take you to school if it gets you out of my hair... School is that hat place you're always going to with Kim Possible, is it not?"

Shego looked around her room. It was getting to be a habit to destroy the place, but at least it gave the lazy henchmen something to do. Among the ruins, the rose sat miraculously in the center of a rare, untouched spot. It seemed as though many thing barely missed nicking its petals, definitely a strange sight to see amongst the rubble. Picking it up and setting it in the vase with the other two roses, she noticed something odd... The first rose looked like it grew a little. Not much, but just enough to look a little more perfect than it did the day before. Shrugging, she simply put the new addition in with the other two and went out to see this plan of Drakken's that wasn't going to work.

--------------------

Wanted a longer chapter? So did I. But after about the 70-ish time I completely scrapped it or so, I stopped caring about length and just wanted to get this chapter done. Sorry for those of you that have been waiting, this wasn't a fun chapter, especially with real life saying "You only get an hour to write each day!", and that's if I don't plan on doing something more beneficial with that hour... like sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Whee, hoping this one gets done sooner. Started September 13, 2006

--------------------

This morning was different. She was perched in the vent above the center of her room, watching as the silent pillows with a voice recording of her sleeping played. It was barely three, but she knew she had to start early to catch him in the act. Something moved... Eyes quickly spot the movement, but all the only thing found is the flowers. Back to watching the door. The idea he could get through the window? There was no way. Check the clock: Three o' seven. Two minutes since she last looked. Oh, this was not what she was used to... She needed to be out there, kicking his butt, but she can't do that. That's Kimmie's territory. As much as she wanted to fight the heroine, she needed to kick the sidekick's butt first, and without interference.

Yesterday's plan flopped early, and Shego needed some sleep. Waking in the middle of the night she found herself bored. After a few hours of late-night workout, this idea entered her head. Get the jump on the kid, make him stop doing this by force, when its too early for him to be coherent. Maybe this way he'll stop coming around pestering her first thing in the morning.

Clock says nine past three. She was going to be driven crazy. Calm down, breathe. Lets try counting backwards from a thousand. Once each breath, that should take some time. One thousand... Nine hundred ninety-nine...

"Shego? Come on, you gotta be here somewhere." What? He's here? Easy, look down the grating... Light? The sun shouldn't rise for... Oh no. The clock says seven twenty. You fell asleep! "All right well, I'm just gonna leave this rose here and..." A swift crack echoes in the room. "So um, I'm going to go find something else to put those flowers in real quick."

Looking around the room, unsure of who he spoke to, the young man darted out of the room. Falling out of the vent, Shego heard a crack under her foot. Picking it up and looking, she saw pieces of shattered glass underfoot. The flowers that had been held in the now shattered container were missing, and she heard some fumbling going on down the hallway. Groaning, she set off in a slow stride after Ron.

In the kitchen of the lair, Drakken opened the oven, peering inside and giggling before closing it again. Donned in a blue apron with the words "Kiss the madman" sewn in a pretty décor across the bottom. Moving back over to the table, where several metal cookie cutters were laid with care, he picked up the kitten design. In the middle of the cutters was a pan with rolled out cookie dough, where the "doctor" began to lower the simple device. When it had nearly reached its target, a loud crash behind the blue genius caused him to jerk it wildly, getting no shape out of it, and scrunching up the batter.

"Oh, now I have to roll it back out again. Buffoon, why are you destroying my dishes?"

Turning to face each other, Ron blushed sheepishly and held up the flowers. "You uh, got somewhere for me to put these? They need their water and all that, you know."

Drakken tossed the rolling pin at the teenage super-hero, who caught it while dropping the flowers. Drakken dove to catch them, grumbling as he stood up, "Go roll my cinna-choco dough flat again while I get a vase for these." With that, he walked out of the kitchen, rubbing the cheek he had landed on. Shrugging, Ron went to the task set before him.

A few moments later, in the lair lounge, Drakken pulled out some fake flowers in a vase and put the roses in their place. "At least the water is… AH!"

Shego had snuck up behind him, and was tapping her finger on her elbow, arms crossed. He winced at the snarl, before remembering his captive. Quickly thrusting the newly replaced roses into her arms, he ran off before the surprise at what he'd just done wore off. Turning angrily to follow his trail, she saw him dart into the kitchen. Setting the flowers back on the stool their new container came from, she chased after him.

Immediately on entering the kitchen, her nose was assaulted with a sweet, somewhat familiar sensation. "Are you baking cookies?" Surveying the room, she saw Ron rolling out cookie dough, and the refrigerator shivering. Without hesitation, a glowing hand was raised, and the door was blasted off the shaking appliance, revealing a man in a blue lab coat. Screeching in terror, Drakken tried to make a run for it, only to be grabbed by the green villainess.

Pointing to the oven, Shego eyed her employer. "This is your big project for today? Please tell me the cookies are at least lined with mind-control sugar, or something."

At those words, Ron stopped rolling, and looked with disgust at what he could have just helped with. The doctor was quick to respond, "No Shego, as if. Mind control sugar is impossible. But maybe I could have used those special chocolate chips hench-co. had on sale last week…" Hearing this, the sidekick superhero started again at rolling the dough, a familiar pink pet sneaking out of his pants to taste-test the raw treat.

Cut short by a very angry look, the blue master of doodads tried to explain himself, still hanging by his collar, "Well its not like I can work on a doomsday plan when they come over every day." Shego dropped him, and turned to face the cohort of cookies. As Drakken scampered off behind her, she slowly advanced on Ron, who was just about to use the same kitty cutter to make an incision.

As soon as it landed, the contents of the tray were blasted by a green flare, which scared the young man somewhat. Turning panicked to face the source, his face changed from fear, contorting in held-back giggles. Shego had managed to splatter most of the cookie dough on her face, and was a sight to behold, the stuff dripping off her face. Even Rufus had reappeared from his hiding place behind the bag of flower to fall over laughing. Both were quickly silenced by another blast. The young mole-rat ran into his friend's pocket, mumbling something about 'scary lady'. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" Ron said, as he dove out the open window into the grassy field a few feet below. Shego went to the window, and considered chasing the retreating target, but when a yawn threw off her aim, she decided on retreating to sleep.

As she passed through the lounge, she grabbed the roses, returning them to their place on her dresser. Falling on her bed and groaning into her pillow, she let sleep capture her, whispering, "That boy is starting to ruin my career…"

--------------------

Yeah, didn't get done sooner. Yay moving and losing my job! Okay, here it is, a rewritten 5 times chapter that makes more sense than it was going to. (Seriously, flowers that mutated by being in water?)

Thanks for continuing to read and review! This one's for all of YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, lets hope I do finish this one sooner… whee!

Oh… and I'll probobally ditch the day-by-day. This chapter, maybe later, I don't know... but it'll get old trying to describe the same thing every chapter, even if I do add new twists.

--------------------

The silent alarm buzzed soundly at the base of her neck, cut short after less than a moments activity. Shego was up before it ended, tossing the small device back into a drawer and sealing it shut with a silent kick, somersaulting up into the ventilation. Without a sound made, the grating was shut again, two eyes peering into the dark room below, already accustomed to the dim moonlight coming from the closed shutters. This time, there would be no mistake, no rest before the subject arrived.

Her eyes did not wander to the clock, which had now been turned away from her vision. Her mind simply ticked away the moments, ensuring that no entrance to her abode went un-noticed. Dark turned to slowly into a gentle glow, the brightness becoming ever greater. Soon, the creak of a door was heard, somewhere far off in the lair. A distant slam, followed by some family-friendly cursing. He was here.

Moments passed, her ears following his progress through the building, small crashes and utterings decorating every few footsteps. Soon, she could even hear the squeaks of his naked mole-rat friend, a conversation between them. "Yeah, I know, but I can't stop." A moment passed, with indecipherable chittering from the pet. "Okay, so she did nearly fry us. She keeps the roses though, doesn't she?" more noise from the young man's friend. Shego swore she could almost make out the word 'cookie' from the small mammal as they stopped at her door. "Yeah, I wanted some too. Maybe he still has some we can get today."

She heard her door being fumbled with, followed with some buttons being pressed. She had her lock installed by Drakken, and made double sure there was no self-destruct on it, so the fumbling button pushing wasn't going to break this device. Most of the buttons didn't even do anything. Soon, the door opened, and Ron was thanking his small pink friend. "That rat is definitely more than it appears," Shego mused.

Looking around the empty room, the blonde shrugged, and walked over to the vase, adding the rose to the steadily growing collection. As soon as his fingers released the plant, he was thrown on the bed, ropes already binding his hands and feet. As soon as he got a chance to look up, he lost consciousness.

Opening his eyes, Ron noticed that he was no longer in Shego's bedroom, but instead in the lobby, tied to a chair. Across from him sat the villainess herself, hidden behind a magazine, which she idly flipped through. Next to him sat a tray of cookies, which he went to reach for... only to notice his hand was tied to the chair he sat in. Worse than that, the rope holding him down was adorned with bells, making a loud racket at his simple motion. Moving the magazine down to peer at him, Shego made no noise, no movement of significance, before picking the magazine back up and continuing to read.

"So uh... what are you going to do with me?" Ron reached for the cookies again, straining to move the heavy chair by will of need for cookies.

"Will you two keep it down in here! I'm trying to work you know!" The noise made by the bells had elicited the doctor out of the lab, who noticed why the boy was making a ruckus. "Oh for Pete's sake Shego, would you let the boy have some cookies," Drakken complained as he walked over to move the tray within reach.

As soon as his fingers touched the dish, the gloved hand was blasted with a weak green plasma bolt, forcing it to jerk the tray of cookies to the floor. "Ah ah ah, what did we agree on when we discussed the treatment of prisoners earlier this morning?"

Drakken groaned, standing up and brushing himself off, "Shego knows best. Yeah, whatever, I'm going back to work." With that, he trotted off back into the lab.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, and noticed what the boy was tied up in. He went to start gnawing the rope away, when Shego's voice came from across the room, "You know, that rope is made from some stuff that, I've been told, naked mole rats are VERY allergic to." With that, the small pet sniffed at the rope, sneezing and rubbing his nose. Ron patted his friend consolingly, that much freedom allowed in the rope. "It's all right buddy, I know you tried. Hey, why don't you go grab some of those cookies," the young man said, pointing at the spoils.

"Cookies!" the young pet said, scampering off to eat some of the sweet treats.

Ron glanced at the clock, and groaned. "Oh come on, it's a school day... Can't you let me go so I don't miss class? I'm pretty sure Mr. Barkin doesn't accept 'kidnapped by super villains' as a good reason to miss class."

Shego set down the magazine, and stood up, strolling to stand right in front of the boy, her most intimidating look adorning her face. She stood directly in front of him, glaring down on him, as her lips started to move. "Now listen closely. I am evil. EVIL. That means I don't care about you, I don't care about your stupid school, I don't even care that you want some of the cookies my idiot boss cooked for you yesterday. In fact, the only thing I care about right now is getting you to stop coming and disturbing my work. I enjoy being evil, and your showing up every day is interfering with that."

Ron seemed thoughtful for a moment, before nodding at the woman. "Okay, no more showing up every day. Can I go now?"

Staring down on him, the woman shrugged, and walked back over to her chair. "Princess should be here soon to get you. Call went out to GJ a while ago."

Sitting dumbfounded, silence stayed between the two for several more minutes. In that time, a well-rounded, and satisfied looking Rufus climbed back into Ron's pocket, with some difficulty.

The door entering the lair slammed open, a red-head in full mission mode bound in with flips, landing in fighting stance and scanning the room. "Relax girl, he's over there," said the villainess, pointing with a nail file, not bothering to look up.

Running over to him, she quickly undid his restraints with a lipstick laser, "Ron, are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

He shook his head, "Not that I know of. I mean, I remember being thrown onto something soft, then passing out, but other than that I should be okay."

Kim turned to the green villainess, storming towards her with anger in her eyes. For several minutes the girl lectured upon the woman, citing several sources regarding human rights. When she had finished, she noticed that Shego had earphones on, obviously not listening to a word she had said. Sighing defeated, the auburn haired heroine just strode out of the lair, Ron already waiting at the appointed ride.

As the door to the lair closed, Shego let out a breathy sigh, and stood up to go... ignore Drakken in his lab. "Finally, back to the norm."

--------------------

Okie-day, you should all be glad I sat down and did this chapter! (I found that funny, but most of you won't P)

Updates will continue being extremely sporadic for a while... but that doesn't mean I've stopped writing. Huzzah!

Oh, and to those of you that noticed you got two alerts about this story, don't worry... I uploaded the story twice, the only change being this little part. This story officially (has for a while), received more reviews than my other story, despite differences in length. I'd like to thank my actually taking care to write this story right, but you guys know best!


	7. Chapter 7

So I just saw "Stop Team Go" for the first time, and I couldn't help noticing about Shego's keeping the picture from one of her friend-dates with Kim...

Woohoo for new inspiration! I'm very tempted to watch the series and movies over again from just this little thing ;

Anyway, on to the start of a new chapter!

--------------------

Shego yawned, and sat up. Scratching herself very unladylike, her bosom hanging loosely in her bed robe, she smacked her lips a few times. Searching her room through half-lidded eyes, she spotted the mirror, shuffling over to sit in the chair in front of it. Staring at her reflection, she started to grimace. She knew she just moved into the new lair, but she wasn't comfy with the place yet. Her matted hair showed it. Picking up her hand and running the fingers through her hair, she shrugged. She'd get used to this new place in a couple days, she always did, but for now she'd just have to deal with the restless sleep.

Snapping her body into a long stretch, she heaved her back into a twist, her legs stretching out in front of her. Shego was definitely forgetting something, but she couldn't figure out what in her half-awake state. Turning to head to her new, "flashy" bathroom (they were the whole reason Drakken rented this dump), eyes still closed from that great-feeling stretch, she felt herself stopped. Slowly opening her eyes, she start feeling a fuzzy warmth creeping all over her body, seeing pools of blue, outlines of freckles and blonde hair tracing the outer edge of her vision. Confused, she blinked a few times, before realizing the warmth all over her body was coming from her lips. A couple more blinks, and enjoyable moments later, the face in front of her was very familiar; and soon to be very dead.

"Stoppable... You have to the count of five seconds ago to have never been in my room." Shego's voice was perfectly clear, even through the kiss she was obviously giving him. She noticed he wasn't moving, his eyes locked in fear. "All right, morning time snappy." With that, she pinched the skin under his chin, igniting her clawed hand, causing some bleeding. Pulling back quickly, Ron's face went red, almost flying back into the open duct, a green rose dropping to the floor behind him. As she listened to his retreat through half a mile of ventilation in a matter of seconds, she looked down at the rose. It took her a few moments, but she bent down, picking it up. "Yeah yeah, I gotta go pick up your sisters from the old place."

After a good hour of showering, Shego was dressed, and as perky as Shego ever gets. Drakken was snoring on a pile of half-assembled devices, drooling on a villain-monthly detailing the latest death-ray specs. The good doctor was trying to build another one, bigger and better than the best thing on the market. Never did like being one-upped, did he? Strolling past him, after leaving a few decorations on his face of course, she found a used hover car. Fresh with fuel, she started it up, taking it out the narrow glassless window over the main corridor. Snickering as she knew the noise would rattle her partner in crime awake, she kicked into its full speed of... an amazing twenty miles an hour. This always took a while, but since this trip was mostly over the southern Pacific Ocean, Shego stripped out of her jumpsuit. She never did like tan lines, and flying over an empty ocean with nothing but sunshine watching her for a couple hours seemed like the perfect time to bronze her green skin.

After an hour, there were some strange sounds coming from the hull of the craft. Glancing down at the gear panel, nothing was blinking red, and the sound had stopped. Nothing had happened, so she laid back down, figuring nothing was wrong. Soon though, she feels vibrations, water splashing up over the edge, causing the driver to grunt. Sitting up, eyes scanning the control panel, she notices the problem; the fuel tank is empty. Throwing her outfit back on, she starts frantically playing at buttons, eventually grunting with a smack to the panel. As if on cue, a spurt of black smoke blurts out from the back of the craft, spurting shortly as it falls into the water. "Great... I hope you're listening in doc, I don't know how long this radio will last."

Punching a button, the screen on the panel turns to snow, Shego picking up the multi-purpose microphone. "Doctor D, you there? Shego here, I need some help." A few moments, and nothing. "Doctor D, I'm gonna rip the hairs on your head out one by one, starting with that ponytail if you don't pick up!" A few more moments, and still nothing. "All right Doctor D, I'm stranded in the middle of the ocean, and I swear, swimming back to the lair's just going to pi..." Cut off as the screen started distorting, a voice picking up.

"Shego, you're where?!?" Grunting as the familiar face popped up, each freckle now burned to memory due to unfortunate accident.

"Yeah Ronnie, I'm a bit busy though, so if you could hang up so Drakken can pick up, I'd appreciate it." With that, she pressed a button, hanging up on the boy teen hero. Sending out a message to Drakken's villainous answering machine, she sat back, hoping he'd actually check the damn thing.

Two hours past now... That damn doctor had better not be sleeping the day away. She'd no idea how far she drifted, but the sun was setting. She sighed, knowing she'd crossed a few time zones, and was probably several hours south of India by now. She'd been watching the north, hoping the doctor would cross into her vision soon. As the sun fell into the horizon, the sea falling into gradual darkness, a small glimmer of light caught her eye off to the west. Turning to face it, she watched it get closer, turning into a boat with a light on the front. The closer it got, the more she hoped this was some sort of sick joke. It was a row-boat, and one man was rowing it. Drakken, you'd better not have had nothing better to rescue me in than a two-seater dingy.

Pulling up aside her, the light blinding her, she huffed, turning away from her would-be rescuer. "I don't care what old lady you stole that from, I'm not riding in it. I hope you brought something to fix the hovercraft with."

Actually, even if I brought tools, I don't think I'd do anything but make it worse." Shocking her out of her annoyance, she turned, the face of Ron Stoppable greeting her... albeit red.

"Hmph. So Drakken ignored my call, and the sidekick gets to rescue me? Whoopee."

Frowning, he drops an oar into its resting position, Rufus popping out from behind him with a star-chart, checking the night sky. "You know, you're a sidekick too, the least you can do is accept some help."

Flicking the paper out of Rufus's hands, who just growls at her, chasing it before it flies off the boat, her lips turn into a sneer. "Its your fault I'm out here in the first place, why would I want your help?"

Looking at her confused, he scratches his head. After a few moments of thought, he looked to his best friend Rufus, who simply offered a shrug to his owner as to what he'd done. After leaving his little buddy to read the map to get them back to Hawaii, he turned back at his female cohort for this trip, "I don't really understand. Was it something I said, or maybe... Oh no!" Turning pale, then beet red, the boy started panicing, "I kissed you, and now you came out to sea to find something to kill me with! You were headed to Africa to get monkeys, weren't you? Weren't you?!"

Growling in response, she gave only a palm to his face in answer. After letting him catch his breath, she turned to him, grasping his face roughly between her fingertips, pressing his cheeks in like they were an orange to be squeezed. "No you buffoon, I was going back to the lair you and Princess chased us out of last night to recover those roses you've been giving me."

His eyes opening in understanding, then contorting back into confusion, he wonders aloud, "But if you don't want me bringing them to you, why do you keep them?"

Angrily turning away, Shego's voice dropped. "Just because some idiot wants to keep giving me flowers doesn't mean I should treat the flowers like crap." Ron, stunned, picks up his oars, tossing them next to Shego. "What are you doing Ron?"

Shrugging, he picks up Rufus, putting him over into the hover craft. "Well you said you didn't want to ride in the love boat over there, so I thought I'd bring the love boat to you. Its all about what the ladies want."

Turning red, Shego faced away from him, closing her eyes. "Fine, whatever, just get us to the old lair. And make it snappy. At leas there I can contact Drakken to come fix the hover car." Nodding, the boy started rowing, following Rufus's directions. After a few moments of silence, and the villainess regaining her composure, she couldn't help but ask. "So what was that about monkeys? I should tell you now, big hairy ape men do it for me." Feeling him shiver, she laughs, laying back against his legs, closing her eyes. "Not a word stoppable, your legs are softer pillows than broken electronic panels. You say anything and I'm going to use your intestines instead."

Gulping, Ron nodded. He simply kept rowing, ignoring the sleeping beauty in his lap.

--------------------

Yeah, I'mma split this into two chapters.

And no, no idea when I'll get back on any kind of schedule.

Also, I wrote half a sentence after watching the "Stop Team Go" episode, and have since seen the rest of the last season. I'm very disappointed with how the writers went with it... Or should I say, how Disney forced the writers to go with it. I understand that maybe we shouldn't have been so demanding about another season, but they basically redid the season before it, just more... final. In "So the Drama", they took Drakken out as a villain by having his ultimate plan completely destroyed, and they give Kim a super-suit. There should be no more fun fight scenes, Kim's just superpowered now, and they had to find a way around that... So they make Dementor conveniently come up with a counter. In one of the secret episodes on the "So the Drama" DVD, later released on TV, Monkey Fist is removed as a villain by being preoccupied in a comedical relationship with another villainess, DNAmy. They also show off the power of the Yamanouchi school in that episode, tying up loose ends with Yori and Sensei. The last movie, "Graduation", finalized the Yamanouchi storyline by giving Ron super fucking monkey master powers. Seriously, they're just looking for a reason for fans to be happy by giving them what they want here. How many of the stories here on center on Ron becoming an all-powerdful monkey master? In one of the earlier episodes, Monkey Fist unlocks some serious monkey power, and that power's defeated by a plot device (which honestly, I love the crap out of Ron's little sister... She's not the complaint here, look past that), and turned to stone. Ron's now the undisputed monkey master, which means no more confrontation there. Kim's now also saved the world from alien invasion... which means there's nothing on OR off earth Kim can't protect us from. Drakken? Turns out he's a good guy, and is dating Shego. More of exactly what the fans want, just to hope they'll keep quiet. So while certain aspects of season 4 I respect, like Hanna, and the way Shego acted in "Stop Team Go"

... Way too much to rant about. I was simply not happy with how season four dealt with things. Honestly, I don't blame the writers for wanting to leave.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Crazyness, and possibly flashbacks next time!


End file.
